


Last Goodbye

by NirialNox



Series: Eternal Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, F/M, Heartbroken Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirialNox/pseuds/NirialNox
Summary: Derek and Stiles's relationship slowly begins to deteriorates, and with the mercenary Braeden coming into their lives, everything will change.





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Kesha Songverse! Title and lyrics from Kesha's "Last Goodbye" off her Warrior album.

_I remember the night_  

 _We first met_  

 _We were so young_  

 _I can't forget_  

 _How you kissed my face_  

 _(Woah, oh-oh-oh)_  

 _And you took me home_  

 _(Woah, oh-oh-oh)_   

  

The day they met would be etched into his brain forever. The first time he saw Derek's face, the first time he heard his voice, everything. He remembered it all. He could even tell you what underwear he was wearing at the time. But it's hard to tell people how you met your boyfriend when the truth was that you and your best friend had been looking for a body the night before, which turned out to be his sisters. Who was a werewolf. As was his boyfriend. So, yeah. Not really easy to tell people.  

  

But their first kiss? Now what was something he could and would tell anyone who would listen. Minus a few details, that is.  

  

It was after a fight with the monster of the week. A rouge Omega had come through the Hale territory and the wolves had gone to try to talk to him. Which they should have known would not work, given their past experiences with Omegas. Stiles had gotten the worst of it, getting scratched up and tossed into a tree. The plus side of it he distracted the Omega enough for the others to take him out quickly.  

His vision faded as he laid against the tree he was tossed against, blood oozing from the large gash on his side. Just before he lost consciousness he heard Derek scream his name then it was just all black.  

When he awoke he was in his own bed, his back propped against the headboard with some pillows supporting him, the werewolf standing by his window with his arms crossed, mouth set in a frown as he let his glowing eyes take in all the cuts and bruises that marred the human's skin.   

Stiles knew what that look had meant. It was Derek's 'This is why I don't want you coming with us' look. Which was met with a shrug from the human, the movement causing him to wince which made the were frown deeper. Stiles had just chuckled and patted the bed beside him, shaking his head and lifting his hand to Derek's shoulder when he finally sat.  

 ** _'You know that I can't just let you guys go out there alone. Even if I am just a squishy, defenseless human, I want to help. And if that means jumping in front of danger to protect one of you, so be it.'_**   

Probably not the best answer he could have given, but at the time it was the honest truth. But when the werewolf jumped off the bed and began to rant and rave about it, he didn't stop him. He just let him get all his emotions out before offering a small smile and another chuckle before the air was stolen from his lungs at the last sentence that left Derek's mouth.  

 ** _'I love you too much to let you keep getting hurt.'_**   

Whiskey eyes widened as the words were spoken, heart hammering against his chest, threatening to burst through his skin. He never though Derek even liked him, let alone love him. Sure, Stiles had a massive crush on him and may have used the 10-year plan he had for Lydia and modified it a bit, but he knew that nothing would ever come of it.  

But any question he might have had for Derek was stolen when the werewolf pressed his lips against his own, effectively silencing him once more.  

  

 _I remember the life_  

 _Years ago_  

 _The air mattress_  

 _On the floor_  

 _That was before_  

 _(Woah, oh-oh-oh)_  

 _Life took control_  

  

The first time Stiles stayed over at Derek's was when none of the other wolves were there, off doing whatever it is they did at night. Erica was most likely with Boyd and Isaac doing. . . whatever Isaac does. He had bought an air mattress the day before and had set it up next to Derek's in the train station, grinning wide at the look on the others face when he showed up that night. But he ended up just shaking his head and leaning down to press a kiss to the human's head before getting ready for bed. If only nights like that could have lasted.  

  

 _Oh, how we lost our minds_  

 _When we fell in love that night_  

 _I never thought that I_  

 _Would ever leave your side_  

  

Wherever Derek was, Stiles was close behind, if not attached to his hip. You could never have one without the other. It was like they had become one entity sometimes. But the others never questioned it, really. Besides Scott, but that was his job, making sure Stiles was happy. And they were, for a while.  

  

 _Oh, how we lost our minds_  

 _When we fell in love that night_  

 _Promise me you won't cry_  

 _This is our last goodbye_   

  

Soon though, tension began to rise between them. Everything little thing caused an argument. They always seemed to be at each other's throats at pack meetings. They didn't spend as much time together as they once did, using their friends as messengers for them. It had gotten to the point that for Stiles to even attend a pack meeting he had to be on the speaker phone so they wouldn't have to see each other. Not that it really helped. Stiles was always able to rile Derek up, snarking at all of his plans. The phone calls didn't last long, and soon enough Stiles didn't come to the meetings anymore, only getting information from his friends.  

  

Stiles knew that something had to give, or this would be the end of them. The tears he shed the last time they fought could have rivaled how many he shed when his mother died.  

  

 _When I was lost_  

 _I found you_  

 _When I was broke_  

 _You bought me shoes_  

 _You were my first_  

 _(Woah, oh-oh-oh)_  

 _And, damnit,_ _this hurt_ _s_ _._  

 _(Woah, oh-oh-oh)_  

  

The day Derek had bought Stiles new shoes was and odd day, to say the least. His shoes had gotten swept away in the lake that bordered the preserved after a particularly long fight with a kelpie. Said kelpie was trying to tear the clothes off of Stiles as it dragged him under the water but only managed to get his shoes and socks before he was rescued by his friends. The pout that had graced his lips as me mourned his favorite shoes caused them to laugh, words of 'You can always get another pair' echoing through his head as they left the area. Sadly, the teenager had just spent what was left of his money on his Jeep and some leftover bills that had accumulated, so he was essentially broke.  

  

He trudged around in his old, beat up sneakers for a week before he came home to a box on his bed with a card that was just signed 'Maybe these can be your new favorites' on it. Of course, he was suspicious of the box immediately, calling Scott over to see if he could smell anything off about it. But all Scott could smell was sneakers and Derek's scent all over it.  

  

That was how Stiles ended up with his red Converses.  

  

It was also how Stiles ended up losing his virginity. Many times. In lots of rooms. And in lots of positions.  

  

All of that making everything that followed much worse.  

  

 _Now you've got a girl_  

 _Someone new_  

 _And I can't pretend_  

 _To just be cool_  

 _I can't be your friend_  

 _(Woah, oh-oh-oh)_  

 _So_ _this is the end_  

  

Braeden. The mercenary. She was perfect, Stiles could admit. The complete opposite of Stiles. Strong and fearless, where Stiles was weak and squishy. Stiles understood why Derek would want to be with her. But finding out the way he did was the worst.  

  

He remembered going to Derek's loft with some Thai takeout for them. It was their date night, where they would just veg out on whatever takeout they wanted and watched movies until they passed out, curled against one another. But this night was different. . .in so many ways.  

  

Stiles had been the first one to say 'I love you' after a night of sex, the words leaving his lips as he came down from his orgasm, his filter even worse than normal. He felt the werewolf stiffen next to him, but no words left his mouth. Just a kiss to his cheek and then he was at the window with a soft **_'Your dad is on the way upstairs'_**. Which, to Stiles, was odd cause his dad never came into his room at night after a long shift at the station. But he just shrugged it off and rolled over, falling asleep.  

  

Now letting himself into the loft with the key Derek gave him not long ago, he could see why Derek didn't say it back.  

On the bed in the middle of the room was Derek. And he wasn't alone. Stiles could see his back muscles tensing as his hips moved. He saw the dark arms of whoever was in bed with him wrap around his body and pull him down. That was when he could make out her face. He could see the scars that marred her throat. He heard the whispered 'I love yous' that were said. That was why Derek couldn't say it back to Stiles.  

He wasn't in love with him anymore. He was in love with her.  

He doesn't know if Derek heard the strangled cry that left his throat. He didn’t care. He dropped the food and ran from the loft, vowing never to speak to the wolf again.  

  

 **_'He doesn't love me anymore. He loves her. And I can’t be his friend anymore, Scott. It hurts too much.'_ **  

Those words had hurt Scott more than anything. He hated seeing his best friend so broken. All he could do was hug him tightly and whisper condolences in his ear while texting the rest of the pack what had happened. They had all shown up and fell asleep together on Scott's bed, the human in the middle of them. Though his heart was broken, he felt the love his friends had for him.  

  

 _Oh, how we lost our minds_  

 _When we fell in love that night_  

 _I never thought that I_  

 _Would ever leave your side_  

  

Of course, Stiles had gotten texts and call from Derek for a week after he found them. He never looked at them, or listened to the voicemails that were left. He just deleted them, not wanting to hear whatever excuse he had. He never saw Derek after that night, either. The mountain ash that lined his house had helped with that.  

  

 **_'I'm sorry. I love you. This is all my fault.'_ **  

 **_'Derek's gone. Left with Braeden.'_ **  

The text came hours after each other, the first one from Derek, the second, Scott. For some reason Stiles couldn't force himself to delete the one from Derek. He just stared at it for hours, tears flowing down his cheeks.   

  

 _Oh, how we lost our minds_  

 _(We lost our minds)_  

 _When we fell in love that night_  

 _Promise me you won't cry_  

 _This is our last goodbye_  

 

 _Our last goodbye._  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry to anyone who thought this was going to be a happy story. ^^;  
> Once again, not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.  
> Part 3 will be released August 14th!


End file.
